


Первые решения хокаге

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Деревня всегда требует от хокаге многого. Очень многого.





	Первые решения хокаге

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: перед инаугурацией Шестого хокаге

Зима в стране Снега была цветной. Бесконечность голубого с вкраплениями тонко-розового — вот что всплывало в памяти, стоило вспомнить те холодные просторы. Нигде больше не встретишь небо таких нежнейших оттенков розы, как там морозным ясным утром, нигде больше не бывает таких неуловимо-сиреневых теней на снегу.  
Конохская зима была совершенно другой: шумной, оживленной и почему-то бело-коричневой. Даже регулярно выпадающий снег не оставался безупречно чистым покровом, и каким бы всеми забытым ни казалось место, там всегда находились бодрые отпечатки форменной обуви.  
Какаши почему-то не мог отвести взгляда от следа на карнизе дома напротив. Стоял уже с час у окна, — не спал, но и не бодрствовал — и молча вглядывался в доказательство того, что люди могут пройти и оказаться где угодно: даже на шатком жестяном карнизе, едва присыпанном снегом, с налетом тонкого льда. Судя по узору, там отметился какой-то АНБУ, и сейчас оставалось лишь гадать, насколько намеренно.  
За спиной перевернулся на другой бок Ирука. Стоило Какаши встать, он рефлекторно проснулся и теперь лежал, не засыпая, молча разделяя с Какаши его беспокойство — тем более странное, так как тот прежде никогда не страдал бессонницей. С другой стороны, перед грядущей торжественной церемонией инаугурации мог заволноваться и более закаленный, поэтому Ирука принимал все как должное и не вмешивался.  
Какаши сам бы списал все на нервозность перед церемонией, но дурные предчувствия и все инстинкты шиноби в последнее время хором кричали «Опасность!». Ему не нравилась сама мысль проводить церемонию перед Новым годом, в самый короткий день в году: хороший символ для нового хокаге, который своим назначением ломает ход зимы, и уже первый день его правления будет чуточку длиннее, чуточку солнечнее… Он помотал головой. Это всё Наруто, и для самого Наруто идея подходила бы идеально: шевелюра того всем бы напоминала о солнечных днях даже в самую непогоду. Сам Какаши принадлежал зиме: с ее хмурыми плотными сугробами и неоднократно таявшим, а потом вновь схватившимся темно-серым льдом.  
И если бы не Ирука, он и сам таким же был: с промерзшим почти до дна сердцем.  
Ирука… Какаши подавил тяжелый вздох. Наруто мог до сих пор пребывать в эйфории, что молодое поколение правит или будет править миром, но не всё легко прогибалось под новый порядок. И верования насчет морального облика хокаге, к сожалению, было не затереть никакими победами. Он не собирался отказываться от Ируки, не собирался делать его своим мелким некрасивым секретом, но и афишировать его перед всем миром не собирался тоже: с Конохи было достаточно простого знания, что их хокаге — гей. Возможно, если бы вопрос поставили ребром, Какаши устроил бы тихую свадьбу, и пусть даймё плевался бы открытками с вымученными поздравлениями.  
И он подозревал, что только готовность в любой момент передать пост Наруто, оставшись при нем советником, каким был Хирузен при Йондайме, заставила ярых моралистов отступиться.  
Губы Какаши непроизвольно сложились в горькую улыбку. Хуже всего оказалось осознание, почему Ирука, насквозь положительный Ирука, не подходит. Недостаточно героичный, надо же… Ему четко дали понять, что юный герой войны (любой, если отбросить щепетильность) хорошо бы смотрелся рядом, оттеняя его мужественность, опытность и зрелость. Чунин-сенсей в любовниках одним фактом своего существования низводил хокаге в глазах общественности и других стран. Какаши хотел было напомнить о Тобираме, который при жизни старшего выказывал себя в основном хозяйственником, но решил не ворошить старые раны. Правда, и не изменил ни своего решения, ни своих предпочтений. Коноха и прочие были вынуждены это проглотить.  
Какаши отстоял часть себя и своей личности, вопрос был только в том, что деревня потребует взамен.  
— Хокаге-сама! — раздалось сбоку. Какаши повернулся, сохраняя дружелюбное выражение лица. Официальная часть закончилась, от всего прочего Какаши отказался и теперь бродил по площади туда-сюда, демонстрируя себя коноховцам да гостям и бегло общаясь. Все шло хорошо, но тем тревожнее почему-то было на душе.  
Туманники, пятеро. Старые знакомые, но Какаши не понравилось выражение их лиц: скрытое торжество под улыбкой. Коротко кивнув, он подождал продолжения. Где-то сбоку запустили фейерверки, радостно завопила ребятня.  
— Мы рады видеть вас на столь важном и ответственном посту! Никто другой не смотрелся бы на нем столь же органично, словно был рожден для этого, так что долгих лет жизни и правления! — «Да все знают, что я буду хокаге, пока Наруто не созреет. Хорошо замаскировали прямоту под фальшью». — И, конечно, надеемся на плодотворное сотрудничество между нашими странами, — широкая улыбка джонина-туманника никогда еще так не походила на оскал. Сосущее чувство в животе Какаши усилилось: слишком уверенным был стоящий во главе небольшой группки шиноби. И от последней фразы ясно тянуло угрозой.  
— Рад, — кратко отозвался Какаши, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. «И попробуйте угадать, к чему это относится!». Он краем глаза уловил еле заметное шевеление на дальней крыше: напоминание, что АНБУ здесь и бдят. Насколько он помнил расстановку постов, там был кто-то из Хьюг. Ну хоть что-то положительное.  
— Мы позволили себе легкую вольность и привезли на праздник кое-кого, кто очень хотел вас увидеть, — туманники расступились, и их джонин вытолкнул вперед женщину, ранее полностью скрытую за их спинами,. Какаши до этого даже не соотнес ее с ними, счел прежде, что она просто из гражданских.  
Ошибся.  
Светлые волосы, уже совсем седые. Не очень ровная стрижка по плечи, плотное, но без узоров серое кимоно, поблекшие голубые глаза. И изгиб губ — по-прежнему такой же, как у Какаши.  
Какаши не все унаследовал от отца. И он не видел ее больше четверти века.  
— Хокаге-сама, — женщина поклонилась. У нее был мелодичный, чуть хрипловатый, словно от долгого молчания, голос.  
Он не мог дышать. Звуки празднования слились в невнятный гул, яркая обстановка площади и пышные наряды людей превратились в цветные стены по краям взгляда, а сердце перестало биться.  
Когда-то ему хватило слов отца, что она погибла на миссии. Полгода спустя выяснилось сразу несколько вещей: она была предательницей Конохи, жива, и кто-то напал на тюрьму, где ее содержали. Взрыв был сильным, так что узнать, кто выжил, а кто сбежал, не представлялось возможным. Официально она была мертва.  
Не все официальные версии — правда.  
Ему казалось, что время остановилось, что минула целая вечность. Хотя на деле вряд ли прошло больше пары секунд.  
— Извините, мы встречались? Не припомню, — он заставил себя улыбнуться. И дружелюбно прищуриться, обязательно. В ушах шумело, а внутри ширилась пустота.  
— Ну, может, все же вспомните? — теряя на ходу улыбку, попытался настоять туманник, но женщина уже низко поклонилась и сделала шаг назад, понимая и принимая. Один из туманников тут же привычно и машинально ухватил ее за локоть, из-под рукавов кимоно блеснули браслеты-ограничители чакры. Не гостья, пленница. И судя по стандартной тюремной стрижке — давняя. Хатаке Сакумо покончил с собой, когда не прошло и года после того известия о взрыве. Сколько ее вины было в его последнем решении? Что ее заставило годами передавать данные врагам? Стоило ли это пожизненного заключения в руках туманников или кого-либо еще?  
Он никогда не узнает.  
А Туман никогда не получит мощного рычага давления на Коноху.  
— Ма-а, — Какаши пожал плечами, — видимо, давно забыл. Веселитесь, — он махнул рукой на прощанье и, не удостоив группу больше даже взглядом, небрежной походкой ушел в толпу.  
Кивая налево-направо, но не слушая, что ему говорят, а только улыбаясь в ответ, он прошел через всю площадь, задержался у лотка с жареными осьминогами — вроде бы разглядывая — и скользнул в начинающийся за ним крохотный проулок. Отойдя от входа так, чтобы его не было видно с площади, Какаши отрывисто бросил за плечо:  
— Прикройте меня.  
И, больше не заботясь о скрытности, стянул маску и задышал. Вдох-выдох, выдох-выдох, отсроченная реакция берет свое, некоторые выдохи походят на рыдания, вдох-выдох…  
Хорошо, что проулок образован глухими стенами домов, некому поглядеть на молчаливую истерику их хокаге.  
«Хокаге-сама».  
Больше она ничего не сказала. Он не дал ей больше ничего сказать. Остается только вспоминать, как звучал его титул, произнесенный ее голосом.  
«Хокаге-сама» — возможно, это всё, что он когда-либо услышит. Туманники убедились в ее бесполезности — скорее всего, ее вернут обратно, в прежнее место заточения. Или в другое. Неважно. Какая теперь разница? Если они ждут, что за ними проследят, они ошибаются, Коноху не волнуют чудом выжившие давние предатели-шиноби. Тем более если она и могла им что-то рассказать, то все уже давно рассказано.  
А ему пора натягивать маску, как фигурально, так и буквально, и возвращаться на площадь, показывать себя народу. У хокаге должно быть мало недостатков, а уязвимых мест — еще меньше.  
— Какаши!  
Он вздрогнул и поднял голову. Ирука.  
— АНБУ нашли меня, но ничего не объяснили, и… — раскрасневшееся на холоде и от легкой выпивки, чувствующейся в его дыхании, лицо Ируки было встревоженным. Какаши не слушал, что он говорит, впитывая только низкий тон голоса и заботу, сквозящую во взгляде.  
— Ты — моя семья, — перебил он Ируку, — ты, Наруто и остальные. Вся Коноха.  
— Что?!!  
— Ты — моя семья, — медленно и членораздельно повторил Какаши, — я тебя выбрал, — он убрал руку от холодной каменной стены (оказывается, он успел опереться на неё, а ведь даже не заметил) и выпрямился.  
Ирука с миг молча смотрел на него, потом в его глазах что-то мелькнуло, и Какаши даже без Шарингана видел, как тот переходит в собранное, почти боевое состояние.  
— Ты ранен? — резко спросил Ирука. — Отравлен? Гендзюцу?  
Какаши едва успевал качать головой.  
— Все в порядке, — успокаивающе произнес он, — все уже в порядке, — вновь повторил он, больше для себя, чем для Ируки.  
— Но больно? — тихо уточнил Ирука.  
Перед глазами Какаши почему-то все на миг расплылось. Перехватило горло.  
— Все в порядке, — как попугай, еще раз повторил он, — просто… неприятная встреча, — «…с ожившим призраком». Он помотал головой, пару раз сжал-разжал пальцы, возвращая себе ощущение собственного тела, и натянул маску. — Ну что, возвращаемся?  
Ирука хотел что-то сказать, но Какаши протянул ему руку, и тот, помедлив, принял ее. Пальцы Ируки были теплыми и крепко сжимали его, под ногами похрустывал снег вперемешку с льдом, впереди маячили цветные сумерки праздника, где радовались жизни и ждали начала новой, лучшей жизни с новым хокаге. Через пару шагов Ирука попытался отнять руку, но Какаши не дал.  
— Ну что, готов к первой прогулке в качестве фаворита хокаге? — шутливо осведомился он.  
Ирука вскинул бровь, потом чуть нахмурился — и широко улыбнулся.  
— Я так и думал, что ты не будешь притворяться.  
— Титул хокаге и так от меня много требует, — пожал плечами Какаши, — пусть уж лучше ты будешь моим недостатком.  
— Предпочитаю быть фаворитом, — Ирука не отреагировал, но явно отметил недоговоренность и скрытый смысл в словах Какаши. Ну и пусть, с этим он разберется позже. — Может, даже попрошу увеличить финансирование на образование в следующем году.  
— Это будет первое, что я сделаю как хокаге в новом году, — пообещал Какаши, прижимая свободную руку к сердцу. Пустая болтовня почему-то помогала, снимала по камушку с завала на сердце. Ирука всегда на него так действовал.  
Поставленная на входе в проулок иллюзия бесшумно схлопнулась, пропустив их, Какаши поблагодарил АНБУ легким кивком. Потом посмотрел на темное мутное небо и сложил печати.  
С неба тихо слетела большая пушистая снежинка, затем еще и еще, мягкий снегопад приглушил гомон толпы и освежил всё вокруг: Какаши позволил снегу падать всего несколько минут — недостаточно для больших сугробов, но идеально для того, чтобы Коноха оделась в ослепительно белое, незапачканное покрывало.  
Снег может что-то спрятать, может оказаться запачканным, а может и стать прекрасным символом непорочности, но он не вечен: когда-нибудь придет весна — и все это перестанет иметь значение. И всё, что от Какаши требуется: умело использовать снег, но сохранить Коноху до тех пор, пока в нее не ворвется буйная солнечная весна. Он знал, что готов к решениям, которые ему придется принять за этот тяжелый период.  
И его первые решения доказали это лучше всего.


End file.
